1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to loosening devices and, more particularly, to a loosening tool for use with a tie rod assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional tie rod assemblies are well known in the art as a component of an automotive steering mechanism. The tie rod assembly on many cars consists of an inner tie rod, an outer tie rod and a threaded adjustment sleeve which interconnects the inner tie rod to the outer tie rod. A threaded bolt is normally used to secure the adjustment sleeve to the inner and outer tie rods.
The disadvantage of such conventional tie rod assemblies is that the threaded adjustment sleeve tends to corrode into the adjoining metal portions of the outer and inner tie rod ends. This is especially evident after prolonged exposure to water and salt, which are prevalent during winter driving months. Once the corroded portion of the adjustment sleeve is corroded into the inner and outer tie rod ends, it is extremely difficult to adjust or remove the inner and outer tie rods when it becomes necessary to repair or replace the ball joint of the outer tie rod, inner tie rod or the rod sleeve.